


The 12 Wizards

by Aria_Breuer, The Long Series (Aria_Breuer)



Series: Origin Series: Stage 18 - The Third Age - The Sphere World Chronicles [1]
Category: Age of Wonders (Video Games), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Merlin (1998)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/The%20Long%20Series
Summary: Marinus was known for his soft heart. So, what happens when Marinus joins his friends and coworkers, even his love interest, on a trip that will change the course of their lives forever. Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Arachna & Nekron, Gabriel & Marinus, Mab/Fangir, Marinus/Nimue, Tempest/Artica, Yaka/Karissa
Series: Origin Series: Stage 18 - The Third Age - The Sphere World Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865827





	1. Prologue: Nimue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own “Age of Wonders II: The Wizard’s Throne” and “Fantastic 4”. The “Age of Wonders II: The Wizard’s Throne” belongs to Triumph Studios. “Fantastic 4” movie belongs to 20th Century Fox. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material—original characters, original locations, etc.—belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.
> 
>  **Inspiration for Fanfic:** “Fantastic 4” movie with Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, and Chris Evans.
> 
>  **Warning!** This fanfic is Rated T for mild sensual content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first part in my Sphere World Chronicles Mini-Series, part of my Origin Series and my Long Series. :)
> 
> I’ll admit right now that this is an AU (Alternate Universe). The reason it’s an AU is because I’ve attempted more than once, even reinstalling the “Age of Wonders II: The Wizard’s Throne” video game unsuccessfully, just to find information on the Twelve Wizards who govern the Spheres of Magic: Life, Death, Water, Earth, Air, Fire, and Cosmos.
> 
> This was no easy find, and I did get close to getting information on the Wizards, but once again I am just waiting for information to come.
> 
> So, since I’ve already have an idea, and this fanfic is inspired by the movie “Fantastic 4” with Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, and Chris Evans, because I had this brilliant idea of discovering who the Twelve Wizards are in an alternate universe from their canon universe, and how the Twelve Wizards gained their powers, their lands in Evermore, and how they govern each race of creatures and beings.
> 
> So, this is going to be fun. And I’ll stop talking now, and let you read on. This should be an interesting readthrough of my fanfic, _The Twelve Wizards_. Enjoy! :)

Gabriel sat on his throne, observing the Spheres of Magic. He sighed, knowing the elderly wizards were running out of time. They needed new recruits to take over the Spheres of Magic, in order for them to become the greatest wizards.

Yes, Gabriel was youthful, but he was aging. He didn’t know if could watch anymore of this action going on down on the surface of the planet. Evermore needed new wizards to relieve them.

He observed his own sphere, a blue flaming one. Yes, it was decided. He would visit these new wizards on Earth, see what each wizard was capable of.

Gabriel looked on at the Spheres in wonder. Yes, it was time.

“I’ll be on my way. Maintain everything while I’m gone,” Gabriel stood up, reminding his servant that he would be busy tonight. The servant understood, making her way into the throne room to observe each sphere.

“Yes sir,” the servant, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and dressed in a tan dress with a white apron tied around her waist, as she observed the Spheres of Magic for herself.

The servant smiled, observing the spheres for herself. She inched closer to them, determined. At last, one of the spheres caught her attention. She inched closer to the water sphere, proceeding to take great pride in its splendor. She looked left and right, curious about this Sphere of Magic.

The moment she touched the sphere, a watery hand grabbed her, pulling her through the sphere and into its watery prison. The servant looked this way and that, hoping for a way out! There was no other way. She was trapped.

“Do not fear, Miss Avergreen. You are safe,” the water sphere called out to her.

“What?” the servant asked, having forgotten her name.

“No matter. I see what the world has done to you. But none of that matters now. You will soon become one of us. Isn’t that right, Nimue,” the watery sphere said, causing the servant to revolt in terror.

She knew her name now. It was Nimue. How long had she forgotten her name? She looked on at Gabriel, as the water sphere took her to her own watery kingdom in Evermore. Nimue stared at the old woman, the witch, as she died.

The old woman passed to Nimue a necklace with a large opal jewel strapped to the cord. “You’re in charge now. Nimue.” The old woman collapsed, drawing her last breath.

Nimue understood. She took the jewel, putting the necklace on as she felt a surge of relief wash over her.

Yes! She was finally Queen of the Sea. Now, nothing could stand in her way now. Nothing.


	2. Marinus' Kingdom

Jack Marinus loved his job. Being a video game designer meant he had lots of work to do. He looked at himself in the mirror, loving his features already. He had pale skin, a rugged fair face, brown curly hair, and—because it was a cosplay day at his job—Marinus wore an outfit that looked like it came from France. His breeches relaxed on his knees, while he had white stockings on, brown shoes, and even a hat that made him look like a sailor.

Marinus’ voice was lithe but deep. His eyes were a fair blue color as well, adding to colorful seafarer’s outfit.

He smiled, loving these features, before he left his bedroom. His bedroom had a large full-sized bed with a rectangular window facing the front yard. There was also a dark oak dresser on one end of the room. Vases, painted with floral designs, were decked out in this house, with flowers and green leafy plants growing inside of them.

On his bed were white fluffy covers, while he had so many pillows resting on his bed to add to the décor. Marinus even had a stuffed brown rabbit, which stayed on the centermost point of his bed.

Marinus named his stuffed rabbit Kevin. He didn’t know why, but Kevin seemed like a good name. Marinus reclined on his bed, staring at Kevin and debating whether or not he should take his stuffed male rabbit with him.

“What do you think, Kevin?” Marinus held onto his furry, fluffy stuffed rabbit, debating on what he should do. He sighed, taking the stuffed rabbit with him. Marinus grabbed his satchel, putting his stuffed rabbit inside. “Just hang tight. I’m not letting anyone take you today, except for me.”

The stuffed rabbit simply looked on at him. The stuffed rabbit’s eyes had large black pupils, while his irises were hazel in color.

“Yeah, me too,” Marinus said, as if his stuffed rabbit had said a joke or something.

Marinus took one last look at the room, admiring the wooden bed frame with its floral patterns on the front, as well as the soft, cushioned bed stool, and the bookcases embedded to the walls, where Marinus kept his photos of his family, but also of the eleven people he met on this journey through work.

Marinus nodded, taking one last look around the room, before he grabbed his keys and departed for the front door. He moved past the dining room, and then to the front door, where he closed and locked the door, before heading into the garage and setting his stuff inside his blue Mercedes car.

With a flip of the keys, the engine turned on, allowing Marinus the chance to drive out of the garage and down the road.

It was a five-minute drive to get to work. Marinus didn’t want to be late for this cosplay event. That much was clear as he drove into the parking lot and stepped inside the brown building, where he worked.

.

The office where Marinus worked had a wide room. The floor was carpeted with floral designs, while the walls were lime green, just painted recently. The smell of fresh paint wafted in Marinus’ nostrils, as he found his desk and his computer with a large screen.

Tables were set up in rows, while in the adjacent room was Yaka’s office. Marinus caught a glimpse of Yaka’s office from where he sat down at his table. Yaka’s office consisted of fiery red walls, a wide glass window, so Yaka could observe his minions—he meant his coworkers as they worked on the latest game, being developed by them.

Yaka had a computer set up at his oak desk, while a grey cushioned chair stood behind the desk. There were file cabinets set up, showing his family and his friends.

Yaka was dressed in red robes, and even a hat that made him look kingly, almost god-like. Marinus chuckled.

“Typical Yaka,” Marinus said, teasingly.

“Did you say something, Jack?” Karissa, dear Karissa, with her fiery red hair and her dressed in an elegant red dress, stood out among him.

Marinus chuckled, as he knew Karissa’s obsession was towards their boss Yaka, who had brown hair with grey strands and wore a goatee on his chin. Marinus noticed Yaka’s staff, but then he also saw Karissa carried a staff as well.

Karissa looked at him in interest, asking him, “What? What is it?”

Marinus shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Yeah?” Karissa asked, facing him now. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong? You seem rather off today.”

“Don’t tell anyone!” Marinus smiled, pulling out his stuffed rabbit from his satchel. “This rabbit’s mine! His name is Kevin.”

Karissa stared at the stuffed rabbit in wonder. She told him, loving his stuffed rabbit. “Aww! He’s so cute!” She petted Marinus’ stuffed rabbit, asking him, “His name’s Kevin, right?”

“Yes. Yes, he is,” Marinus said, pleased.

Karissa smiled, finishing petting his stuffed rabbit. “Well then, I hope you come to life, Kevin.”

Marinus sighed. “Yes. So do I.” He put the stuffed rabbit away inside his satchel, setting the satchel down under his desk, as he turned the computer on and continued working on his landscape and his character.

.

Hmm. Marinus gave it some thought. What if he put himself into the landscape? Yes, that would seem worthwhile!

Just as he was about to do this, Yaka entered the room, all high and mighty. He looked at the other ten members of this group, inside this office, with a clipboard. He smirked in triumph, spotting Karissa. Yaka grinned with satisfaction, loving Karissa.

“Right. Here’s the thing: today, I want you all to create your very own landscapes. Call it realms. Then add yourselves into the story.” As his coworkers complained, Yaka told them with a wave of his hand, “Now, now. We’ll have none of that. You are my coworkers after all. But the Boss says that we must create these landscapes from scratch.”

Yaka patted his chest, as he said, “Now, I will be working on this myself, so we can show the Boss our work that we have accomplished. You have twenty-four hours to get your landscapes complete, those who work on landscapes, while those who work on characters and character designs can work on those.”

He winked, adding promptly, “And also, add yourselves into the landscapes and the story, as I said. We will all work together on this, as this will work out for the better. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have business to attend to.” He left the room, but not without saying to his coworkers, “Good luck. Work well today. For today is a very good day.”

And he was gone, returning to his office in no time.

.

Marinus got to work with his landscape design.

His landscape! His very own landscape he wanted to be filled with greenery: lush, green trees, waterfalls and fountains, cliffs with caves inside them, and such a valley where he could rule the Halflings, all he wanted to.

Yes, this seemed like a marvelous landscape for him to take hold of. Now, how was he to make this landscape? Hmm… he cupped his chin with his hand. Yes, there was the landscape design software, where he could begin his work. Now, if only he could direct it to create a new folder and a new template.

What the—? What was going on? The entire system was shutting off and turning back on. His computer wasn’t the only one acting up.

Even Karissa’s computer was turning on and off, as soon as she got to work with character design on her character design software.

It was the strangest sight to see. And yet, when the computers finally started to work again, Marinus was faced with a new dilemma. The landscape design software that he had been given to work with felt more realistic than he predicted. The landscape template that he was given, which he could name himself, started out with lush, green grassy fields, flat and not very hilly, let alone sloping down.

It was a starter template, but one he could work well with.

“All right. Let me name this template,” Marinus said, giving the landscape the title: **The Water Realm—Marinus’ Kingdom**. He didn’t know why, but that was the title he was giving to this realm… strange. Someone else had already named a realm the Water Realm, but it was Nimue’s Kingdom.

“Nimue?” Marinus asked, stunned. He remembered Avergreen was her video game name. She used to be Avanna Nimue, as ancient a name as they come. Was that her name? How did she have her own Water Realm? Let alone her own kingdom? Unless, they were sharing a realm together.

Then that explained a lot.

Still, he chose to use this name and make this template his kingdom. He pressed Enter, causing the computer to black out, before returning to the screen where his template was.

This was it. He had his own realm now. His own kingdom. Now, he could get to work making this kingdom his own.

.

Marinus did it!

He managed to get his first mountainous region located in the right spot. This mountainous region was a starting point to the characters’ journey, should they choose to embark on it.

Marinus smiled. Of course, the characters would embark on the journey! It was this journey that would ensure nothing could go wrong today, for he couldn’t help making the starting region in the mountainous region.

And so onwards he pressed on, making more mountains and rivers, which turned into waterfalls along the road. Yes, a large pond was kept, connecting Marinus’ kingdom to Nimue’s kingdom.

Marinus smiled. Having his kingdom connected to Nimue’s kingdom was the best thing he could do.

He grinned, going into great detail to make his valley his castle, by adding in a wizard’s tower where Marinus could live and work with the Halflings. Speaking of Halflings, Marinus put in villages where the Halflings would live and work throughout the day and night.

And with Marinus as their wizard king, there was no telling where this would wind up at.

.

He sighed, grateful his location for his kingdom was complete. Yes, it was the most beautiful sight for any Halfling to see. And with luck, Marinus would ensure it stayed that way.

He looked on at the screen, watching as the time rushed by. He looked at his story screen, filling in the final details, general details, of what was about to happen in the Halfling villages.

Marinus chose democracy for the Halflings, just to see what would happen to them all. That done, he pressed the Enter button.

The lights flickered on and off in the office. Marinus yawned. It must have been something special. He looked up, hardly believing that there was hardly a soul in sight in the office. Wait. What?

Marinus looked around. For a moment, he saw Karissa sitting next to him. Then Karissa pressed the Enter button, disappearing from sight.

Marinus gasped, standing up from his seat. He turned around, spotting the wall blown apart and a giant sun face him.

Oh boy! What had they done?


	3. The Water Realm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Inspiration Music for Water Sphere Chapter:** ABC’s Galavant song, “Build A New Tomorrow”. Tony Molina’s song, “Been Here Before’.

Darkness.

Black out.

The vapid dark space, which showed up as the giant sun grew bigger.

Marinus looked around him. The office was pretty much empty, except for the ten people who were in the office with him. They were vanishing right before his very eyes, until it was just him in the room.

Marinus stared at the giant sun, wondering what he should do next.

He couldn’t do much. The sun’s rays overwhelmed him, forcing him to feel the sun’s radiation affect him and his body. His spirit moved, as did his soul. He lost all control, feeling the pressure as the sun’s rays shot off at him.

The moment the sun turned small, Marinus collapsed, paralyzed. He stayed that way, not knowing whether he could move or not. Every time his mind wanted him to move, his body wouldn’t respond.

He fell asleep, unsure what was happening to him.

.

He woke up, still in the office. However, the room was changing, turning into a basement. He felt his throbbing head. The pain was too much! But he had to bear through it, especially if he wanted to see what was going on.

Marinus stood up, feeling like he could walk now. Yes, he was inside a basement. There was his work computer, complete with its own mouse and keyboard. The last thing he wanted was to touch the mouse and keyboard, let alone find out if his work computer really did its job.

He approached the desk, moving his mouse to see the screen turn on. The computer blinked on and off, showing his world was complete. He stood there, confused.

Oh, what should he do next?

Hmm. Well, maybe he could look around, see what he could find there.

He turned the corner to a door, unlatching it to discover a peaceful setting with a mountainous region. There was his tower! Of course, it was there! How could he miss it? Before the stone stairs, leading out of the basement, Marinus spotted a wooden pedestal with a book with his name on the front in gold lettering.

He unlatched the book, discovering his portrait where he was dressed as a sailor, a mariner. It was exactly the same clothing he wore now, complete with his big blue hat, which sat proudly on his head.

The book also instructed him on magic, as well as showed him what race he governed. It was obvious he governed the Halflings, who all seemed quaint.

Yes, Marinus would find out about the Halflings, see if their democracy had come into fruition, with him leading the charge. Marinus closed the book, latching it up, before taking the book off the pedestal. The pedestal stayed there for a few seconds, before disappearing.

Marinus shrugged, happy to have discovered the book when he did. He climbed up the stone steps, greeting the morning with delight.

.

Marinus reached the marketplace, before his wizard’s tower. The market was brimming with life, filled with all sorts of produce, as well as supplies for those who were traveling to other realms and kingdoms, or staying in this kingdom. The buildings were decked out in bright colors, including at the stands, where the vendors were buying and selling goods.

As Marinus walked through the market, he noticed there was lots of chatter from the Halflings, both young and old. Halfling children were playing with sticks for swords, while other Halflings played chess or even showed their farm animals off to passerby Halflings, as well as those staying in the village.

So far, the Halflings were pleasant, even the children, who were playing amongst themselves and with the adults. Marinus smiled, loving this gesture set before him.

“Oh, how nice!” Marinus spoke up, scaring a little Halfling girl away. Marinus shrugged, shaking his head, “Oh no! No, I can’t be _that_ frightening.”

Marinus turned the corner, watching the auctioneer sell goods and statues to those Halflings willing to spend money. That reminded Marinus to check his pockets, of which he found his money turned into coinage. He had enough gold, silver, and copper coins in this pouch to last him until he reached the wizard’s tower, which was coming up to very soon.

To Marnius’ surprise, he spotted the Mayor of the Wizard’s Tower, a Halfling with golden curly hair, pale skin, and a freckled face. The Mayor looked around in interest, before spotting Marinus. The Mayor smiled at the wizard, shortly before returning to his rounds.

Marinus smirked. Oh, why not speak to the Mayor and see how things were turning up.

“Ah! Marinus? I’m Sancho Pubb. I’m the Mayor of this village. Newly elected, too, by the looks of things,” Sancho said, shaking a few hands here and there.

“How’s democracy treating you?” Marinus asked the Halfling man.

Sancho shrugged. “It has its usual ups and downs. But hey! Look on the bright side! I get all the free food I want and no one tells me otherwise.” He stood up, patting Marinus’ arm. “Well, I’d best go off now. You enjoy yourself,” Sancho ran off before another word was spoken.

Marinus shrugged. He would make a new friend in this kingdom yet! He would. He just didn’t know where to start. Oh boy, what had he done?

.

Marinus followed the Halfling servant girl up the stairs to his office. His throne room was next door, which he took into recognition. He smiled, seeing there was a bathroom in his office, as well as a bedroom and a dining room, as well a space for his office, complete with its own desk.

On the bookcases were scrolls, books, and model ships. There were also navigation charts, and other nautical supplies, tools. There were also a few chests, as well as lush, green plants in ceramic painted vases, with floral designs on the front, and one vase with a painting of a ship etched on the front in such great detail. That specific vase reminded Marinus of the murals painted on the walls back home, if he was able to return to Earth, sooner or later.

“Gabriel will be here shortly,” the Halfling servant girl said, making her leave. But not before she asked, “Would you like anything, before your meeting begins?”

Marinus shook his head. “No, no thank you. You’ve been very kind to me.”

The Halfling servant girl nodded, making her departure, closing the door behind her.

“Now, is that any way to treat a guest?” an elderly man’s deep resounding voice echoed in the room. Marinus spun around, facing the white robed wizard, who carried an orb in his hand, containing a water element. “My, my, aren’t we thoughtful?”

“Who are you?” Marinus asked, cautious.

“Now, now, we’ll have none of that. I am Gabriel, the leader of the Wizard’s Circle. This is Evermore. Welcome home,” Gabriel instructed. “Of course, you’ve always been home amongst the Halflings. This is a good thing, for one such Halfling may be needing your assistance, when he comes to us.”

“Who?” Marinus asked, unsure who the Halfling was.

Gabriel smirked. “That is a story for another time. Now, I see you have your book. That is good. That should assist you on your journey through wizardry. I shall return, after you have read, studied, and performed the spells within that book. There’s also information about you and the race you govern. Should you need anything, look for me at my wizard’s tower.

“But then, that shouldn’t be too hard to find, should it Marinus?” Gabriel asked in intrigue. He added, ending the conversation, “Now, I really must be off. Take a good look at your kingdom. You’re not permitted to meet other wizards yet, for I fear your coworkers, love interest, and friends are all here, waiting for you.”

“Thank you, but who is the Boss?” Marinus asked, curiously.

Gabriel stopped. He gazed at a navigation chart with a pensive expression. “That is for another time. Now, you have everything you need. Good. Then I will return in a month’s time. Enjoy your realm, for your realm and Nimue’s realm are connected. Well, this is the Water Realm, where the Water Sphere of Magic resides. When you are ready, Nimue will come.”

“Nimue? You mean to tell me she’s here? She’s alive?” Marinus asked, curiously.

“Why yes, she is and she’s doing marvelous so far in Evermore. Good day to you, Marinus. Enjoy your time with the Halflings,” Gabriel said, disappearing on sight.

Marinus sat at his desk with his book in hand. Nimue… was alive?


	4. Orc Territory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Inspiration Music for Fire Sphere Chapter:** Disney’s “Tron: Legacy” music track, “Recognizer”.
> 
>  **Warning!** This chapter is Rated T for mild sensual content, violence, abuse, and swearing.

Karissa didn’t know how or why this happened to her.

What she did remember was, the last time she pressed the Enter key, it was just to move down her story’s timeline down for her kingdom, which she named **Karissa’s Kingdom**. It was a fitting name for her kingdom, if she said so herself.

Only, this time, when she pressed the Enter key, once her story and landscape was complete, she was stunned to find her desk, her computer, black keyboard, and mouse were still intact.

Only, she was alone in the office. Or if she was even in the office.

“Hello? Anybody home?” Karissa spun around. She clearly wasn’t home.

No. Instead she was inside a basement with wooden walls and a wooden ceiling. The floor was made out of cement, while there was an assortment of gardening equipment on the floor, alongside the walls. There was even a leaf blower, red and black, inside this room.

She looked up, spotting a ladder leading up to a hatch. From the looks of it, the ladder was embedded to the ceiling, where the hatch was located.

She stared at this hatch, as it opened up, allowing for a green skinned man with tall pointy ears, blackened hair, and donned in a brown leather tunic, brown trousers, and wearing large black boots, to enter the basement. He pulled on a chain, jerking her to the ground. This man—the orc laughed, beside himself with glee, at the sight of her crawling on all fours.

“You, come with me now, slave,” the orc said.

“Slave? But I’m…” Karissa checked herself. No, she was indeed wearing a revealing slave girl’s outfit. Red to match her flaming red hair.

“Come on,” the orc said, pulling out a whip. “I will not wait for you!” The orc smacked the wall with the whip, causing Karissa to squeal. “Come on. Is this any way to treat your guests?”

“My… My guests? I thought I was your slave,” Karissa asked the orc. It was better not to let this orc know right now that she owned a kingdom, if she owned one at all.

The orc laughed. It simply wasn’t time yet to admit the truth to this orc. Otherwise, he might imprison her again.

The orc approached her now, lending her a green-skinned hand, “Now, come off it, miss. You are most welcome here.” He asked her, “You aren’t any ordinary slave, are you?”

“What do you mean?” Karissa asked. “Here, I thought you were imprisoning me.”

The orc laughed merrily. “Humor me, lass. It’s time for you to go. It’s time for you to start your new life amongst the orcs.” He unshackled her, surprised to see her rush towards the ladder. But that’s when she stopped and looked at him, as he waved her on. “Go on. You’re in orc territory, and we do not take kindly to strangers.”

Karissa nodded. “I will remember that, friend.”

“Fair enough. Now, just leave, before I call the guards,” the orc said, shooing her away.

Karissa nodded, smiling, “Oh, I will.” She looked at this orc with a warm-hearted smile. She would miss him. In a strange way, she would miss him! But then, she knew it was for the best not to take things too seriously, as this orc seemed to be doing.

Or was he not being serious? She didn’t know. She observed the orc again for several seconds, debating on whether or not to take the orc’s advice and just flee this basement. It was where her computer was. Her work computer, along with all her stuff. From landscape design to character design, her work computer could do her no wrong when coming up with games. Video games, to be more precise.

And yet, here she was: already inside the game. Ooh boy, what was she getting herself into?

She turned towards the ladder, at long last! Even as the orc gestured her away from the basement and himself, or so she feared he was gesturing her away from him, she didn’t look down, nor could she. The orc sneered, snickering as he told her, “Well, go on. There’s work to be done!”

Karissa understood. She huffed, debating with herself on what to do next. “Okay. Here I go.” She climbed up the ladder. With each step, she began to realize more and more that this was what Yaka wanted. For them and their coworkers to be split up, into their own kingdoms.

She sighed, wondering if she might ever see Yaka again.

She looked at her captor one last time. There was something about him that seemed intriguing. Whether she would make sure her orcs knew what they were doing or not remained to be seen.

She was lucky enough to be alive! Still, she proceeded up the ladder, reaching the top and knocking on the hatch. She waited patiently until the hatch doors opened, revealing more orcs.

“Well, lookie here, boys! We’ve got another slave girl,” the orc guard told his fellow soldiers, laughing.

“We’ll take her to the Master, where he’ll assign this one some work to do,” the second orc guard said, helping Karissa out of the basement. This orc soldier laughed, telling his proteges, “Look. Lookie here, boys! This one’s a fine young beauty. She’ll make do working in our houses, not out in the slaver’s den, where she belongs,” the second orc soldier added, laughing.

Karissa had a moment’s respite to think things through. Yes, she would use her magic to get her out of this sticky spot! Wait. Did she have magic? That was a good question. She thought hard and fast about her powers. So far, nothing. Just a tiny sparkle came out of her hands, before it was gone.

No shit it was gone. What was she supposed to do now?

She gasped, the moment the second orc guard grabbed her arm, shoving her away from him. “Move it!” the second orc guard said, leading her away from the basement.

She stopped to look at her surroundings. Yes, this land was barren, but at least it had vegetation. She looked up, spotting two white towers in the near distance, connected to each other. Were they wizard’s towers? That was a fine question.

Below the wizard’s tower was a market. And this was where the orc guard led her. He didn’t just stop at the wizard’s tower. No. Instead, he lurked his way inside the tower, taking Karissa with him. When they reached the top of the tower, after a fierce climb up the many flights of stairs, the orc stopped, hissing at the elderly man wearing white robes.

“I’ll take her from here, Thimble,” the elderly man said, kindly.

Thimble nodded, departing from the room.

Karissa looked away from Thimble, even as the orc guard closed the door. It was obvious she was now alone, with only this elderly man for company.

.

Karissa took a look around the room. She was in a maze, filled with so many ancient artifacts, treasures, and even a few wooden chests. She turned to her right, spotting an area where a queen-sized bed lay out for her. There was a basin, even a washer and dryer in the room as well.

She looked around, spotting a few vases with plants inside of them, bookcases filled to the brim with scrolls and books. There was even a bathroom, where she could take a shower, use the sink, or use the toilet.

She smiled at these accommodations, including a round wooden table with chairs, meant for her to eat and drink there whatever she’d like.

“This room has so many things,” Karissa said with a smirk. “Is this your room?”

The elderly man shook his head. “No. This is your tower and those orcs are yours to command, if you so choose.”

“Wait. Who are you?” Karissa asked the elderly man, cautious.

“I am Gabriel, the leader of the Wizard’s Circle,” Gabriel said to her in interest. “I govern the Cosmos Sphere. I am here to protect humanity.”

Karissa grunted. Here, she thought she was governing the orcs. Now, she heard this wizard served humanity… well, it was nothing she couldn’t tackle.

She looked on at the old wizard, seeing his silver hair and silver beard flow down his shoulders and his chest. His robes were as white as they come, with a rope wrapped around his waistline. In his hands was a book, of which Karissa was very interested in studying from.

She reached for the book, about ready to take it. Gabriel saw what she was doing, setting the book down on the dark oak desk. “This book is about you. It will tell you all you need to know about governing the Fire Sphere with Yaka, for your kingdom is not so far away from his.”

“My… my kingdom? Are you serious?” Karissa asked, cautious but loving this gesture.

“Why yes, I am,” Gabriel said, allowing Karissa to leaf through the pages of the book she was in. It was her book after all. Why not? “This book has everything you will ever need and so much more. It has your powers, your willpower, pictures of orcs and you. You see? There you are,” he added, pointing to a picture of Karissa standing in one spot, very sensually, with one hand pressed to her bare arm, while her other hand, her free hand, blasted lightning on the dirt ground.

The painting of her also showed her to be in a deserted area, red all over, with dark clouds looming above her head. Her revealing slave girl’s outfit, also red in the painting, was shown on her body, while her flowing, fiery red hair flowed back, as she, in the portrait, leaned her head back in a seductive manner.

“Hmm. Something tells me I have seductive powers,” Karissa pointed out.

Gabriel nodded. “Indeed.” He passed the hardbound book over to her, surprising her with its weight. “Now, I’m sure you will want to read this book. So, I’ll let you get to it. And if you have any questions, come and see me in Evermore. Farewell and good luck, my dear Karissa.” He disappeared from sight, leaving Karissa perplexed.

Karissa so wanted to see if these orcs really were her loyal servants. She rang a bell, causing a female orc to present herself.

“You wanted to see me, mistress?” the female orc maid asked, keen on meeting her.

Karissa smirked. “Get me a sandwich. A ham sandwich with lots of lettuce on top.”

“Ooh! I’ll get straight on it,” the female orc said, rushing down the stairs.

Karissa smirked. She was grateful to have a sink. As soon as she finished washing and drying her hands, the female orc returned with her sandwich. Karissa sighed. She wanted to try something else. “Now, fetch me some wine. Red wine. A local brandy. Do they have that?”

“Of course. Here it is,” the female orc maid said, pulling out a green bottle from a wine rack, filled to the brim with red wine. The female orc maid set the bottle down on the table, uncorking it for Karissa.

“Here. Let me,” Karissa said, just as the female orc maid uncorked the bottle. Karissa smiled, as the female orc maid poured her a glass of red wine, before she proceeded to stand around and wait for further instruction.

Karissa drank her share of wine, telling her, “It’s good. So good. And this won’t turn me into an orc?”

“Oh no, miss! But it is supposed to help you with your powers,” the female orc maid said, as sparks flew from Karissa’s fingers.

Karissa smirked, loving this.

“Will you be needing anything else, ma’am? I’m just about to do my rounds,” the female orc maid said.

Karissa shook her head, bringing the book Gabriel gave to her over to the wooden round table, next to her food and wine glass, filled to the brim with more red wine. “No, that’s enough. You may go.”

The female orc maid smiled, curtseying, “Very good, ma’am.” She walked away, even as Karissa got straight to work finding out all she could learn from her book.


	5. The Undead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Inspiration Music for Death Sphere Chapter:** One of Bioware’s “Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords” theme songs, “Darth Sion”.
> 
>  **Warning!** This chapter is Rated T for dark themes and mild sensual content.

Nekron felt his forehead. The skull mask he wore felt strange. It was as if the mask had been plastered to his face permanently. Something was off. He couldn’t take the mask off. Even if he tried to take it off, it hurt.

He let out a wretched scream. The pains of death were all around him. His hair turned from dark brown to black, flowing down his shoulders in straight, wavy lines. He no longer had bangs, for those disappeared as his hair flowed down his shoulders, becoming one with his hair.

His black robes became even more silky and deathly, while his skin turned paler, looking whiter than ever.

When the process was complete, his wheezed in and out, as if his throat was taking on a new challenge. The skull mask was no longer just a skull mask. If anything, when the mask came off, his skeletal appearance shown on his face and body, making him look like the Undead.

Nekron wheezed himself awake, his voice hollow, deep, and crackly. He snickered, laughing himself silly.

Before, he was in the office, alongside his friends and coworkers, even his love interest Arachna. Now, the office was gone and he was inside a basement, with only his work computer to aide him.

All he could remember, from his muddled mind, was him pressing the Enter key, and then collapsing on the floor, in the cold hard darkness, with grey fog and a white light billowing in the room around him.

Nekron proceeded to laugh, his laughter becoming deathly hallow as he proceeded to get used to his new body, head, and voice. When taking a look at his reflection, his saw his eyes were red and hidden under the skull face. Just two lights appearing there.

He smirked, loving this gesture, for it was this gesture that made him feel powerful.

He did his best to stand up, but found himself collapsing on the floor. He tried again, doing his best to stand up, even as two doors, with cobwebs on them, opened up before his very eyes.

Nekron looked up. More Undead answering his prayers. More Undead were present in this room. Exactly as he expected.

He smirked, letting off a skeletal toothy grin with satisfaction. He waved his hand forward, seeing the skeletons bow before him, moving out of his way as he walked. He grinned, loving this gesture. He proceeded down the long stone hallway that lurked beyond the basement.

He could never go back to normal, nor did he want to. He was only just beginning his journey through the darkness. Nothing was going to stop him now. Nothing.

.

Nekron proceeded into a large chasm, filled to the brim with skulls. The silver full moonlight shone brightest here. The Undead welcomed him, almost as if he was coming home. Nekron smirked at the Undead soldiers, scholars, and wizards. In a way, Nekron did feel like he was home, without a moment to spare.

Before the center of this room was a pedestal, with a hardbound book with his name on the front in golden letters. There was a leather latch attached to the books, as well as silver, metal skull faces along the corners of the hardbound book’s cover, front and back covers.

Nekron looked at this book in interest, for he hadn’t seen such grim satisfaction, even from a book. He looked around, ready to open the book.

Just as he unlatched the book, a strange wind burst forth from the book, sending some Undead skeletal creatures quivering. Nekron laughed, loving this.

“It’s up to me now,” Nekron said in a hissing skeletal voice, laughing. Just as he was about to open the book and read through its pages, another voice protruded the air. Nekron looked up and around, wondering where the voice came from.

Instead, he looked on ahead, finding himself face to face with a hooded figure, also wearing a skeletal face. This hooded man was donned in black robes, complete with his own scythe, freshly sharpened.

It was the Grim Reaper. What was he doing here?

“Yes, you’ve found your book,” the Grim Reaper said, smirking.

“You. Am I dead?” Nekron asked him.

The Grim Reaper shook his head. “No, but I am your friend, your ally. I work in many different universes, bringing the dead and ferrying them to their next life. You seemed to have found your answer, your awakening. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

He added, “And when you die, you will come with me. But it is not yet time.”

“What do you mean? What do you ask of me?” Nekron asked.

The Grim Reaper looked around, nodding, “You can do whatever you want. This is your kingdom. Don’t you remember? Did you not call this kingdom after you, Nekron? I do believe you did.”

He added, grimly, “When you are done, you may take your book with you to your wizard’s tower, just behind you.” The Grim Reaper pointed out to Nekron the wizard’s tower and its Undead marketplace.

Yes, Nekron understood. He saw the spiraling white tower. It was his now. But wait. Did this mean he was a wizard, too?

Nekron faced the Grim Reaper, asking him, “Wait. If I’m the ruler, does this mean I possess magic?”

The Grim Reaper shook his head. “You will find your answers there, as well as a man named Gabriel, who governs the Wizard’s Circle. He is your Master now and you are his wizard. I hope you do well. This is your home now.” The Grim Reaper smiled, disappearing into the shadows.

Nekron was left alone, with only the Undead to aide him. Nekron took the book off the wooden pedestal. As soon as he did that, the pedestal dived underground, leaving Nekron perplexed.

Now, what was he supposed to do?

.

Nekron found his way to his wizard’s tower.

The stench of death was everywhere. And yet, this was what he wanted. This was where he truly felt at home.

And so, Nekron passed by the Undead with a toothy smile. Yes, he could learn to live like this! The life of an Undead Wizard sounded like a good match for him.

As he neared the door to the wizard’s tower, Nekron took one last look at his Undead market. These people would do fine with him as their leader. Of this, he was sure of. He entered the wizard’s tower now and climbed the stairs to the top, where he found an aging man with silver hair flowing down his shoulders and his silver beard resting against his chest, waiting for him in Nekron’s office. This elderly man was clad in white robes and carried with him a sphere, an orb, showing the water elements.

Nekron closed the door, welcoming this newcomer to his home.

“Hm. I see you’ve already made this tower your home. Nekron, is it?” the elderly man stated, leaving Nekron thrown off-guard.

Still, Nekron nodded, asking him, “What brings you here?”

“Well, introductions are in order. My name is Gabriel. Welcome to your wizard’s tower,” Gabriel said, standing up.

Nekron took a look at his tower. Yes, there was a bathroom and a bedroom present, as well as a dining room and an office, with his very own iron desk, made from black iron metal, all within the same wide circular space. Nekron noted the many skulls on pedestals and on the wooden floor as well.

Oh, it was such a wonder to behold! Nekron wondered what else he could do in here.

“I must tell you that you are a wizard, of the Undead sort. The Undead will be needed to keep the peace. Make sure none of the Undead finds its way to the surface, for I fear if you do this, without asking me, there will be danger ahead for all of us,” Gabriel said. Gabriel was of the living. Nekron could smell the living on him. The breathing souls coming off of this elderly man were unquenchable!

So, why did Nekron want the living to come down here with him, where the Undead were lurking? It was an interesting thought.

Nekron gave a toothy grin, saying, “Whatever you choose will be your desire. Gabriel, is it? Yes, I do love that name.”

“Just keep the Undead peaceful,” Gabriel said, leaving Nekron hissing. Gabriel turned his attention to the book in Nekron’s arm. Gabriel looked at the skeletal figure, telling him, “Now Nekron, that book is for you, to learn magic and how to control it. You are not permitted to summon the Undead, except throughout your kingdom. Is that understood?”

Nekron’s smile faded. He nodded, shrugging, “Whatever you wish.”

Gabriel nodded. “Very good. I will be keeping an eye on you, as I will all my wizards. Have a good day.” He disappeared, leaving Nekron confused.


	6. The Goblin Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Inspiration Music for Earth Sphere Chapter:** faun’s song, “Walpurgisnacht”. Celtic Woman’s song, “Tír na nÓg” (feat. Oonagh).
> 
>  **Warning!** This chapter is Rated T for mild sensual content.

Mab didn’t know what was happening. So many of her coworkers and friends had pressed the Enter button. That one sensation alone led her to realize that Dorvan Fangir had looked at her with sinister, cunning eyes. He was not himself, but he seemed to be doing something important.

“What are you looking at?” Mab said, asking him what was on his work computer.

Fangir pressed his index finger to his lips. In seconds, he pressed the Enter button, disappearing on sight.

Mab looked around, noticing there was no one else in the room. It was just her and the massive sun growing to its largest and brightest. Mab let out a scream, knowing that this was the end for her.

.

Mab opened her eyes. She found herself in a basement, filled with so much dirt on the ceilings and walls, as well as the floor, which felt more like a dirt floor than cement. So many jewels and gold coins filled this room.

Mab sat up, imploring on her all the riches in this basement. She looked around, spotting her work computer, which brightened up, saying her kingdom, **Mab’s Kingdom** , was complete.

Huh? This made no sense. How did—? No. “Yaka, you fool,” Mab said in understanding. Of course, she was in a facility, but this was not home. This was not even Earth.

And her clothes… they were skimpy, with only a gold bra made from golden metal, light material, too, as well as a long green cloth embedded to a gold utility belt, with round gold designs etched into utility belt, covering her private parts, on her pale skinned body. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun, keeping her hair out of her fair featured face.

She smiled, laughing at her work computer for this one chance for her to see her goblins at work. She looked around, facing a wooden pedestal which held a hardbound book with her name written on the front in golden letters. Pictures of goblins resided on the cover, which intrigued her. She unlatched her book, discovering a picture of her on the front page, levitating a green ball of light in the air. Her portrait gazed at her with a sultry smile on her face.

She laughed merrily. Of course, this was her. Solitary as ever. She closed the book, using its leather latch to lock it. She departed from the room towards a door, which opened by a goblin servant, dressed in a white dress and a white apron.

“Thank you,” Mab said, greeting the goblin servant.

“Anything for our queen,” the goblin servant said in earnest, following her out of the basement and into the marvelous cavern where the goblins lived.

.

Mab observed the sights for herself. So many goblins worked in these hallowed halls, towns, and cities that lurked in her kingdom. All of which could not be laid down without one brick in sight.

She observed the houses, made from the earth, where goblin men, women, and children enjoyed their days playing and making demands. Vendors here and there were in the city, near her wizard’s tower, which she assumed was her tower. All with earthen colors to signify which booth was which.

It was here that the goblins were buying and selling goods, clothes, supplies, and so on. It was what Mab prized.

She smiled, finding it a dream to be here.

“This place is perfect,” Mab said in delight, wandering about the village she was in.

To her surprise, she spotted a Maypole, as well as a large, open arena in this underground chasm. So, it was here where events took place.

Mab explored the arena, shocked to see goblins cleaving each other, just for the goblin princess’ hand. The goblin princess, like all the goblins here, had tan skin, while her facial features were menacing to behold. She was donned in a pink dress, which made her stand out in the crowd. Mab watched the goblin who won the battle, slaying his fellow goblin, approach the goblin princess with a golden ring, offering her his hand in marriage.

The goblin princess was shocked. Lo! Mab did not expect the answer coming out from the goblin princess’ mouth:

“You! I’ve seen you before! You’re Rinz,” the goblin princess declared in delight.

“Yes, I am,” Rinz said, smiling at her. “How are you, my beloved Sindie?”

Sindie smiled, telling him, “Of course, I’ll marry you. My Rinz!” She dived for him, shocking the crowd with giving Rinz a kiss on the lips. The celebration involved much cheering, as well as more fights amongst the goblin clans for power, riches, and many resources.

Mab smirked. It all worked out in the end, didn’t it?

“This way,” Mab’s goblin servant said, leading her through the crowd of onlookers towards her wizard’s tower, where she hoped she wouldn’t be too late for what was about to come.

.

Mab followed her goblin servant up the stairs to her office. To her surprise, she saw her throne room, inside the wizard’s tower, as well as her office, which was to her right.

Inside her office, she had a bedroom, bathroom, dining area, and the office, where her dark oak wooden desk stood. Her laptop also made it to this tower. All around her were various statues of goblins, as well as assortment of green, leafy plants in their vases, with goblins painted on the front and sides of the vases.

There were also a couple of flowering plants in their own pots as well, each with their own vibrant colors. Mab was even more surprised that she had a flowing waterfall inside her office. For the plants. She recognized this water as being specifically for the plants. That’s how she figured it was staying. For now.

She set her book down on her office desk, pulling up her cushioned grey chair with its tall curved back. This chair suited her back, which she admired greatly.

She found a note on her desk, from the wizard, Gabriel, which read in plain English:

_Mab,_

_I shall be along soon. But it is not soon enough that I see you._

_In a month’s time, I shall return. Should you need anything, you are more than welcome to ask the servants here. Food, bedding, your servants will do what you want, what you need._

_Until that time we meet, I wish you luck._

_With Love,_

_Gabriel_

“Hello Mab,” Gabriel said, pleased. Mab jumped. Here he was, a white robed wizard, with silver hair and a silver beard, intruding upon her.

Mab would see to it that this Gabriel would learn some manners!

“What are you doing here?” Mab asked.

“Now, is that any way to treat your guest?” Gabriel asked. He smiled, admitting, plainly, “No, I came to see how you are enjoying yourself. How are the accommodations? Are they suiting you?”

“It’s very well. Thank you,” Mab said.

“Excellent,” Gabriel said. “As Queen of the Goblins, and one of their leaders, I should think you would want to get comfortable. It is very important that you study your book. There’s plenty of spells and information that you will require.

“But don’t worry,” Gabriel shook his head, “it’s nothing serious. It’s not boring either. No, you should find it to be very insightful.”

“I will cherish it,” Mab said.

“Good. Now, is there anything that you want or need?” Gabriel asked. “There’s more than one kingdom I need to visit.”

“No, you’ve done enough already. Thank you,” Mab said, pleased.

Gabriel smiled. “You are welcome. Enjoy your stay.” He disappeared, leaving Mab confused.


	7. The Spider Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Inspiration Music for Death Sphere Chapter:** Boy Epic’s song, “Scars”.
> 
>  **Warning!** This chapter is Rated T for dark themes and mild sensual content.

Jill Arachna opened her eyes.

The first thing she did was check her headpiece. That was strange. It was as if the spider legs had attached themselves to her head. Her black hair was now permanently attached to the spider’s belly, allowing her hair to flow down the spider’s belly to the middle of her back.

Her skin was a lighter color, adding to the deathly look she was getting towards this darkened, underground place. Her dress was black, complete with its own spidery heightened collar, which added to the dress’ dark glamorous appearance.

She let out a cry of panic. The last thing she wanted was a spider attached to her head. Even her nails were long and sharp, adding to that spidery substance she was now enduring.

The last thing she remembered was working on her landscape design for her underground lair. She covered the place with spiders, even naming it **Arachna’s Kingdom**. Now that she was inside the basement, of whatever place she was in, she looked around, spotting the cobwebs on the dirt floor, the dirt walls, and the cavernous ceiling.

She looked around the room, screaming to no one as she tried to wretch the spider off her head. Nothing worked. The spider was permanently attached to her head. She let out a sigh, cupping her knees with her arms, as she tried to figure out a new strategy.

She turned to her work computer, finding it said her kingdom was complete. Complete? How? Where, in her work computer’s right mind, did her work computer think that her kingdom was complete? She just remembered pressing the Enter key and then winding up seeing a giant sun turn even more massive.

And Marinus… dear Marinus bringing in that stuffed rabbit. Hmm… Arachna wondered whatever happened to his stuffed rabbit. Did the rabbit survive the trip? Did Marinus even take it with him, when they separated?

Either way, Arachna was not happy. She had to get up and do something, even if it meant risking her life, just to see what lay beyond this basement.

She stood up, searching for the exit. And she found it, for there was a hallway filled with spidery webs. As best she could, she slowly but surely made her way to the hallway, where she could see a cavernous spidery lair beyond her.

.

She walked for what felt like hours. She reached a certain point in the spidery cave, where all the spiders invaded. Big ones, small ones, even baby spiders crept up to her.

“No! Don’t get me! Please!” She let out a scream, finding it hard to stay focused. In her heart, she knew the spiders weren’t going to hurt her. Or were they, seeing as one of the spiders was attached to her head… and apparently alive, too.

 _Why do you run? Why do you scream? We aren’t going to hurt yo_ u. It was a spidery voice talking inside her mind. Only she didn’t know where it was coming from. The entire sensation was panicking.

“What do you want?” Arachna screeched, covering her ears.

 _Do you think that will help? Arachna, I am on top of you. I will not hurt you_ , the spidery voice said. Arachna looked up, realizing the spider that was attached to her head was talking to her. _But if you betray us… well_ , the spider chuckled, deviously, _well now, that would be a loss._

“Does that mean you would eat me, if I betray you?” Arachna whimpered.

The spider on her head nodded, leaving her wincing in pain. _But you need not fear us. We are here to help you. Should you betray us in any way, well…_ the spider on her head chuckled, _…well then, we will talk. I don’t think you are a threat, are you?_

Arachna shook her head. “No, I am no threat to you.”

“Then you may pass,” the spiders said, knowing they had just met their match. Now, they needed Arachna to continue with her promise, lest she be eaten.

.

Arachna feared for her life. The spider read her mind, checking to see whether or not she would betray them. So far, his analysis on her future appeared to be fine.

“You are no threat. I can see your future. You _will_ be loyal to us!” the spider on her head announced.

Arachna relaxed. Something about this analysis led her to feel depleted. She found herself crawling over to a wall, where she fell into a deep sleep. The moment she woke up, after a long sleep, she was surprised to find a spidery web blanket shielding her from the cold.

She sat up, her head adjusting to the spider that rested on there. So far, all was silent, but the spiders were gazing at her with such intrigue.

She moved to a standing position, surprised to find a hardbound book with her name on it. She approached the book, finding the spiders followed her. Were they going to eat her?

“We won’t eat you. We read your mind and it is good,” the spiders said in a spidery voice.

“Right. Good,” Arachna said, reading the note addressed to her.

_Arachna,_

_This book is for you. Keep it with great care, for you will need it. The spiders are not your enemies. They will not eat you, even if you ask them to. They are your allies. They will protect you._

_For now, you are bound to them. You are the Spider Queen and will be treated as such. However, you should not be the only friend to the spiders._

_The Dark Elves are hanging out beyond the cave you are in. Take the book with you. Show it to the Dark Elves. They will know you are one of their leaders._

_I wish you luck. I will see you soon at your wizard’s tower._

_Take care, Arachna. May we meet again very soon._

_With Love,_

_Gabriel_

“Take the book! Take it! Take it!” the spiders said in unison. Even the spider on top of Arachna’s head also said this.

“Okay,” Arachna said, taking the book off the spiky iron pedestal. The pedestal vanished, but the book remained. She looked at it, realizing it was her book with her name on the front cover in gold lettering.

“My queen! My queen! You are loyal to us! We will not eat you,” the spiders said in unison.

“Ah yes, but whatever food you have, I will eat more insects. For you, my queen,” the spider on top of Arachna’s head said.

“Right. Let’s go,” Arachna said, making her way out of the caves.

.

The moment Arachna reached the marketplace, where the wizard’s tower was kept, she was surrounded by Dark Elves. The Dark Elves with their sickly greenish-grey skin and donned in black robes and black cloaks, raised their spears at Arachna and the spiders who joined her.

Arachna dismounted from her giant spider friend, moments before she showed the Dark Elves her book. Just merely unlatching the book sent the Dark Elves reeling, for they knew there was some magic at work within its pages.

Arachna latched the book up, taking a look at her surroundings. The buildings were all in these sickly greenish-grey colors, same as the booths were where the vendors sold goods, clothing, supplies, and more.

Arachna approached one of the Dark Elves, asking them, “Am I permitted to go inside the wizard’s tower? It is mine, after all.”

“It is yours. You’re the one we’ve been waiting for. Welcome home,” a male Dark Elf said in greeting. “My name is Bondin. Welcome to the Dark Elf realm, for you and your spider kin.”

“Thank you,” Arachna said, pleased.

“Come with me. I will guide you to the wizard’s tower. Gabriel awaits you,” Bondin said, leading the charge.

Arachna brought a small spider on her arm, a tarantula, who seemed keen on giving her nutrients with just a prick from his stinger, rather than giving her venom.

Arachna giggled, telling her tarantula friend, “Why thank you, sir tarantula.”

“No problem. My name is Tressin,” the tarantula introduced himself.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Arachna said with a warm-hearted smile.

“And to you,” Tressin said in a spidery voice.

“Let’s get straight to it! We’re going to trust Bondin?” the spider atop Arachna’s head declared.

Bondin stopped to look at the spider on top of Arachna’s head, saying, “Or would you prefer that Arachna stays out here with you.”

“We would prefer it,” Tressin pointed out, leaving the spider on Arachna’s head rolling his red eyes.

“Lead the way,” Arachna said, plainly. She told her spider on top of her head, “We’ll talk about this later.”

“We’ll talk about this right now! Where’s my insects?” the spider on top of her head asked, hungrily. He eyed a fly, snatching it up and gobbling it down. Arachna winced from the sensation the spider’s legs caused to her head. Nevertheless, she followed Bondin up the stairs, feeling lightheaded.

She was more than surprised when Bondin came over and helped her. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it,” Bondin said, leading her up the stairs, straight to her office, which was covered in spider webs and spider figurines. There was a dinner table, where Bondin set Arachna down on a wooden chair.

Bondin went to work fixing up a remedy for Arachna. The moment she had the drink, she drank some of it down. However, the spider on top of her head drank more of the liquid down, leaving Arachna with hardly any more to drink.

Arachna set the glass down, feeling even more lightheaded. “Why? Why did you do that?” she asked the spider atop her head.

“Because I’m here to help you,” the spider on her head said. “You couldn’t drink that liquid because it’ll make you feel worse. But I can because it’s a spider drink and now you’ll have spider blood in your veins. Why did you drink it?”

“That drink was more for the spider than you, Arachna. But it should help you with your powers,” Bondin said.

“I need rest,” Arachna said, as Bondin helped her to her queen-sized bed. Arachna fell asleep. She was surprised when the spiders invaded her office, keen on helping her heal.

.

“It’s a partnership…”

“We need to heal her…”

“Give her more fluids…”

“Henry, keep a close watch over Arachna. Any food you eat, Arachna eats differently. Whatever drink you drink, she drinks differently. Remember that, Henry… remember that…”

Arachna woke up, hearing those spidery voices surround her. She didn’t know why, but it was almost as if the spiders were no threat to her any longer. They wanted to calm her down. They wanted to help her. By the time she woke up, she felt loads better, as if she had gotten more food to eat and lots more fluids to drink.

She was well rested enough to discover she was wearing a spidery black dress and even had her black cloak wrapped around her for warmth and comfort.

She got out of bed, finding her way to the bathroom, where she took off her cloak and did her business. Once she was done and washed her hands, she was surprised to see a white-robed wizard with silver hair and a silver beard observing her book, which was now sitting on her desk.

“Well, you seemed to have made a name for yourself,” the white robed wizard stated. “I am Gabriel. You must be Arachna. How are you enjoying yourself?”

“You leave me with spiders, who are trying to help me,” Arachna said, freaking out.

“Yes, they are here to help you. They ensured themselves of this, by looking into your future. That is why they are so helpful,” Gabriel said. “But you need not fear them or the Dark Elves, as long as you can control yourself. As long as you can control your magic.”

“What magic?” Arachna asked, as she took a seat at her desk. Gabriel moved, of course, so she could sit at her desk.

“Oh, you will know soon enough. And treat your spiders well. They are no threat to you or to anyone,” Gabriel said. “I’ll be seeing you.” He disappeared, leaving Arachna depressed and scared. Great. What had she gotten herself into?


	8. The Ice Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning!** This chapter is Rated T for mild sensual content.

Artica opened her eyes.

She could hardly move. She could hardly breathe. All around her was a basement filled to the brim with ice and snow. The air chilled her bones, but she didn’t feel so cold.

She turned her gaze to her desk where her work computer was turned on. It clearly said her realm was complete. **Artica’s Kingdom** had come into focus.

She yawned, sitting up. She felt her head, surprised to see how long her blonde hair was. Something didn’t feel right. Not only had her hair grown, but it was as long as Rapunzel’s hair, if not just as long.

She let out a cry of panic and despair. This was the last thing she wanted! And yet, her blue dress that she wore, royal blue, was so revealing. Her skin was lighter than normal, while her fair face showed her age. Fair but icy seemed to be her motive. She saw all of this on a nearby mirror, making her freak out even more so and causing her to faint.

.

She sat up, recovering from her fainting spell she endured moments ago. This wasn’t a dream. It was real.

She was still inside the basement. Something new reached her. For there was a book, a hardbound book, nestled on an iron pedestal. She could see from where she sat that the book had her name on the front in golden letters.

Artica stretched forth her pale-skinned hand. Oh, how she wanted to reach for the book, to touch it! But no! She retracted her hand, daring for even a second that if she touched the book, then her life would change forever.

Still, one look inside the book couldn’t hurt her, could it?

She stopped and looked towards the basement door. The door opened, revealing goblin men with brown skin, curly hair, and wearing leather armor and iron helmets. The way they walked reminded Artica of cockroaches. They were menacing, but they seemed to react to her well.

What did they want?

“Mistress Artica,” one goblin, the leader said, bowing before her.

“Who are you?” Artica asked, cautious.

“I am Clog,” the goblin leader announced, grinning, and showing off his sharp teeth. “I am a Frostling, a different sort of goblin. We are all Frostlings, except you. You are human. And… eek! You’re a wizard!” Clog rushed out the door, trampling over his own feet.

Artica felt her forehead. This was the last place she wanted to be at right now, and yet it was where she wanted to be. She collapsed on the floor, keeping her head facing up towards the ceiling as she observed her landscape. The ice and snow were all around her, and yet she wasn’t cold. It was this cold that kept her alive and, to her surprise, healed her head injury until her head injury was gone.

The only parts of her head injury that remained was the throbbing sensation, which went away as time wore on. She smiled; grateful the throbbing sensation didn’t last. She sat up, grateful to be in one piece.

She looked up at the Frostlings, observing them with all her might. “Hello. How are you? Where do you hail from?”

“My queen,” was all the Frostlings said, as they bowed before her.

Artica raised an eyebrow in intrigue. This could work to her advantage. She winced when trying to stand up. If only she could do that.

Bright light glowed around her as she stood up, finding her strength and will to survive back on her feet in no time. The air around her smelled crystalline, as if mimicking the cold surrounding her.

She winced in pain as she reached the book, her ankles trembling from the shock of the fall. She sighed in relief, the second the cold breached through her ankles, sending shockwaves through them enough to calm her down. She couldn’t believe it. Her legs felt better, better than they had in ages. She smiled, joyous that such an occasion could bring this forth, making her queen after all of the ice and snow.

She smirked in intrigue, twirling her ankles until she was sure she could walk on them. She sighed, reaching the book and picking it up off the pedestal. She jumped back a little, as the pedestal disappeared into the basement’s floor, until it was completely gone in a bright light.

Now that she had the book in her arms, she couldn’t stay here. She looked last at her computer as it shut down on its own. She sighed, knowing there was no turning back. The only question remained was this: where was her kingdom?

“This way,” the Frostlings said, as if knowing what she was talking about.

She didn’t understand how the Frostlings knew this, let alone how they were created. She just remembered placing Frostlings in her kingdom… oh yes, that was it. That was the answer to her most dire question: how the Frostlings came to be here with her? Did she make them up or were they already living beings?

Either way, she followed the Frostlings out of the basement and into the chilly, cold, snowy landscape. She gasped in amazement at the wizard’s tower, not far from where she was standing and moving.

She trudged on through the snow, determined to reach the wizard’s tower. Before her was the tower, but this was the only thing that was present. An arena where Frostlings fought each other was also present. The arena was huge, in an oval shape, and covered in snow and ice. There was an icy throne present.

Artica smirked, loving this gesture. She sighed, wondering what moment could be more perfect than this.

She looked around, surprised to see a figure following her. It was a man with long brunette hair and donned in a furry coat. He carried with him a sword which had its own song singing to her. This man brandished the sword, saying promptly, “Excalibur. Such a unique blade.”

“Merlin, is it? You’re not from this world,” Artica said, coyly.

“No. There’s more than one Merlin in the universe,” Merlin said, teasingly. “I come from Britain and I am a wizard, too.” He pointed Excalibur at Artica, telling her, “In time, all things will be revealed, dear Artica. You will see what I mean.” He sheathed Excalibur, staring at her in wonder.

Artica was confused. She asked, “Why are you here? For what purpose did you come here?’

“Oh, well, I’m keeping watch of this world, too, until such a time that one of my selves comes to this place. Evermore must be protected, and I shall live to seek it out,” Merlin explained, looking around so coyly.

Artica looked at him, knowingly. Somehow, she liked this Merlin. If he really was watching over this land—Evermore it was called—then they were in good hands. She smirked at him, nodding to him in a pleasant manner. “Then I will await your safe return.”

“Oh, I don’t know. I have other matters to attend to. Enjoy,” Merlin said, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Artica stared at the spot where Merlin had fled. She sighed, wondering when Merlin might return.

.

Artica made her way to the wizard’s tower, hopeful to reach the tower before the cold set in. She looked around. The chilly air and the white snowy landscape seemed perfect to her. There were the Frostlings and their houses, with rounded thatched roofs made out of sticks. They looked quite quaint next to her wizard’s tower.

She shook her head, proceeding towards the front doors leading into the wizard’s tower. She smiled, as a Frostling opened the door for her, leading her into her tower.

She turned towards the stairs, making her way up the steps with great procession. How she longed to see more of this tower, to see its white walls and elegant furnishings. The tower’s torchlights on her way up the tower remained an orangish to a greenish glow, making the place seem as if it were meant for a villain.

She sighed, reaching the top of the tower, right into her room. So far, she could see her bed, decked out with blue silky curtains, icy blue covers and a soft pillow. There was also a dining room table, where she set her hardbound book down. Wooden chairs stood out next to the table, making the whole setting almost modern.

She looked around, surprised to see sitting by her desk a wizard wearing white robes, a golden rope, and with a white beard and white flowing hair, which flowed down his shoulders. The way the wizard looked at her surprised her. Never had she expected to find this wizard in her presence.

“Can I help you?” Artica asked, courteously.

The wizard nodded. “It is I who might help you. I am Gabriel. Welcome to your wizard’s tower, Artica.”

Artica stared at him, stunned. “How do you know my name?”

Gabriel smiled at her. He stood up, enthralled by her presence. “In time, you will understand.” He approached the hardbound book, telling her, “This is where your powers will flourish. Study it and you shall be rewarded. I must go. I have other matters to attend to.” He vanished in a white smoke, leaving Artica confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **References:**
> 
> While Merlin does appear in the video game for this story’s fandom, the Merlin mentioned here comes from Hallmark Channel’s 1998 mini-series, “Merlin”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
